


“What should we name him?”

by jonghyunsmoon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pepper and Wong, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tumblr Prompt, jarvis the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunsmoon/pseuds/jonghyunsmoon
Summary: The next time Stephen saw Tony, he was sat on the staircase, a cat in his arms and a wide grin on his lips. The little thing really did seem attached to him, and the good doctor felt his heart swell. It reacted to him walking down to meet them with a mewl.Based on a tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	“What should we name him?”

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've written a fic in a while, and the first marvel based fic in literal years, but ironstrange is far too cute for me to resist. based on a prompt from a list by @dresupi on tumblr + one of my own tweets

Tony had never had the luxury of having pet; Howard Stark found them loud and annoying. Then again, it could easily be argued that he felt the exact same way about his own son. Still, the young Stark child accepted that he would never have animals. If even his mother and Mr Jarvis failed to convince him, then there was no hope. It was easier to just move on and continue taking his calculator apart to rebuild it again.

By the time he was CEO of Stark Industries, Tony simply found no time to care for himself, never mind another living being. And even after giving his company over to Pepper, there was a distinct concern in him that a pet would get into something in his lab and hurt itself. There were a lot of exposed wires lying around; the worry was only natural.

Then, naturally, came Thanos. A very distracting, and very ugly, creature. He had consumed Tony’s thoughts for years, pushing any of his more innocent desires right out of his head. His defeat was perhaps the biggest relief in Stark’s life, even if he almost died in the process of doing it. It was only after all this stress and pain and heartbreak that he finally decided the world was in good enough hands for Iron Man to retire (or, at least, take a lengthy hiatus).

Life after the mad Titan rushed by; his engagement to Pepper had fallen through, and the redhead seemed enamoured by another. Happy expected that to upset him, but he was already distracted by someone else. Stephen Strange. The man who placed his faith in him so entirely that he sacrificed the Time Stone, knowing that _somehow_ Tony Stark would fix everything. Considering the fact that he had sworn to protect that stone above all else, risking the entire universe on his belief in a man in a can… It was hard to not be flattered, once the dust had settled.

But flattered was an understatement, and after months of back-and-forth flirting and the eventual snapping of Wong – he was adamant they had to go on at least _one_ date – Tony’s life finally settled too, and into a very comforting routine. He moved into the Sanctum Sanctorum with Stephen. Being away from his labs was good for the soul. Of course, Iron Man made an appearance when necessary, usually with the Sorcerer Supreme right by his side. Besides that, life was relaxed and rather uneventful.

That was until a cat started following Tony to and from Starbucks. At first, he assumed it belonged to somebody on the same street as them, but there was no collar. The longer it lingered outside of the Sanctum, and the colder it got, made the genius want to take it in. It reminded him of something, someone, but he simply couldn’t place it.

“It follows you everywhere you go?” Stephen had asked once, glancing over the top of one of the dusty books that belonged to the building. There was a tinge of amusement in his eyes. “Sure you don’t just smell of chicken?”

He couldn’t resist the glare at him, before nodding. “Everywhere I go. It sits on the doorstep sometimes waiting for me.” He glanced in the general direction of the front door. “And it’s getting really cold out, Steph. We can’t let it stay out there.”

“No sign of an owner?” The book had now been placed down on the table. Tony could now see the smirk on Stephen’s lips. “I’ll guess not. Even if there was, I don’t think that’ll stop you. I think you’ve gotten yourself attached, Stark.” When the only response given was a huff, the sorcerer added, “Fine. You can bring it in. But if it touches any of the relics in this place—”

“You’ll kick it out, yeah, yeah. I know. You said that about me too and look where we are.” He grinned, hopping from his seat. “It’ll behave, probably,” he paused, “maybe. Probably not, actually. Maybe lock it out of your magic zone.”

He could feel the look of disbelief against the back of his head as he left the room. All of this time living with a ‘magician’ and he still had no terminology correct. It was almost cute to Stephen. Well, it was cute until his boyfriend and best friend argued about it at 2 a.m. Then it was plain annoying.

The next time Stephen saw Tony, he was sat on the staircase, a cat in his arms and a wide grin on his lips. The little thing really did seem attached to him, and the good doctor felt his heart swell. It reacted to him walking down to meet them with a mewl.

“Okay, maybe it’s cute.”

“He.” Tony corrected abruptly. Apparently, during the time he was carrying the fluffball like a baby, he had noticed one very telling sign of that. “Should probably get him done, though.”

“Sorry. _He’s_ cute, then.” Sitting on the step beside them, Stephen raised a hand, lightly giving the black-and-white cat a pet. The fur was softer than he expected, a welcome momentary distraction from the constant ache in his fingers. “Seems to like us.”

Even the cloak reacted positively to the animal; it would make a perfect bed, and they all were aware of that.

Brown eyes met blue for a moment. There was a distinct loving glimmer in the inventor’s eyes, as he shifted closer to him on the wood floor. “He does. He’s gonna fit in perfect, y’know. I can tell.” He gave the cat a scratch under the chin, clearly thinking of something.

“Mmm, I agree. Wong likes cats too. He won’t mind as long as it doesn’t sit on books he’s reading.” A light chuckle escaped his lips, watching the way the cat wriggled and purred under his boyfriend’s touch. It was very sweet, he had to admit.

Tony just nodded, still staring at the cat. After a moment of silence, he finally expressed what was on his mind. “What should we call him?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” When he was only met with a confused raise of a brow, the doctor playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s gotta be Jarvis.”

The petting stopped, Tony’s focus now entirely on his boyfriend. He had remembered being told about that? “Jarvis, huh…?” He grinned, “I like it. He even looks like he has a little suit on.”

“See? It’s perfect.” An arm wrapped around the shorter man, the cloak following suit to keep the pair warm. “We’ll need to go and get some supplies for him, though. Can leave little Jarvis with Wong while we go. Sure he’ll adore him.”

He nodded, but made no effort to move. Instead, he leant against Stephen. He let out a content sigh, letting Jarvis move to settle on his lap, instead of his arms. “Can wait a minute though, right? He wants to get comfy.”

Another chuckle, this one somehow softer than before. “Yeah, guess it can.” He gave the inventor a kiss on the forehead. “You know I love you, Tony.”

With a smirk, he responded. “I know.” He couldn’t help the cheeky grin. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you have any requests please do send them over to @starkholmes on tumblr!


End file.
